The Greek Avenger
by Reven 6666
Summary: And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat! On that day, the Avengers were born, to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of Stan Lee, Marvel and Rick Riordan. No profit was made in the making of this Fic. No trees or Raccoons were hurt either. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier above Pacific on route to California**

Nick Fury was a well built African-American man in his early sixties with a bald head. He was dressed in a black leather trench coat over a black shirt and trousers. He was sporting black combat boots and an eye patch. Currently he was standing on the center of the Hellicarrier's bridge viewing reports from various agents from around the globe while thinking about the double headache that he was dealing with at the moment. First Tony Stark refusing to cooperate once again and on the other hand a hammer appearing out of nowhere in the middle of New Mexico.

Tony Stark he could deal with, but this hammer… Fury would bet his eyepatch that it was connected to the Supernatural. He was not a stupid man. He knew that there was more to this world than a normal person could see. He grew up with stories about heroes defeating monsters, saving damsels in distress and having various adventures. Then he stepped to the outside world and he saw that those monsters from his stories actually existed. It was a surreal experience that helped shape him to the man he was now.

During his last moments his father told him a truth that helped to solve some of the questions in his head. He was what was called a Legacy, a descendant of gods or in his case one particular God. Nemesis**, **the Greek goddess of balance, justice, retribution, and vengeance. He wasn't such a close relative that he could attract the attention of monsters since the demigod daughter of the Goddess in his line was back in the mid stages of the 19th century, but apparently he had enough of her blood into him to be still considered a Legacy. Also he was what was called a Clear-Sighted mortal, meaning that he could see through the Mist, which was a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend.

All those revelations led him later in his life to become more in tune with the Supernatural. So when the time came to form S.H.I.E.L.D. he founded an entire Department to focus on Supernatural occurrences. Which brings us to the matter at hand. The Hammer. Being well versed in Mythology he was almost sure that this was the legendary Hammer of Thor, Mjolnir, a fact that was more cemented seeing that nothing or no one could move it from the place that it fell.

He knew that if he was right sooner or later an angry God of Thunder will descend and try to reclaim it. The thing that worried him the most though was what would the God do to this world since according to everything that he learned in his life, when a powerful weapon gets stolen from a God this God in question gets awfully angry and sets out for vengeance, with mortals paying the price. Case in point twelve years ago when Zeus Master Bolt was stolen according to his sources.

The only thing left to do was to find some help, as loath as he was to admit it. He cleared his office, shutting down all cameras and listening devices making sure no one was listening in. Then he reached inside his desk drawers for a small bag full of golden coins and a small device. He activated the device which formed a holographic rainbow and he threw one of the golden coins inside.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nemesis on Mount Olympus."

* * *

**Location Unknown**

A man in his middle twenties was prowling through the forest. He was dressed in rags and animal skins that did nothing to hide his well built form. He was tall with long black hair that reached his shoulders which he pulled in a ponytail. He had the built of a swimmer with wide shoulders and strong arms. His face was obscured but in the shadows one could make out that he had a handsome face with deep sea green eyes even though it was buried underneath a lot of stubble.

The man was equipped with a bow and quiver and was stalking a boar through the deep woods. On his back was a wooden javelin and a pair of hunting knives were on his belt. Silently he kept prowling closer to the boar who stopped on a pond to have a drink from its clear waters. Carefully as to not make any sound to betray his position to his prey he notched an arrow to his bow and pulled the string. After taking aim he let the arrow loose and found its target. He relaxed his position went to get his prey. After making sure that the boar was indeed dead the man slanged it on his shoulders with difficulty and started making his was to his camp.

When he arrived at his camp he checked to see if everything was in place, in case any predators arrived to mess it up like the last time he was away. To his relief he saw that everything was in place as he left them. The camp consisted from a small wooden cabin, a fire pit located next to a fallen log that served as a bench with a stream for fresh water that fell from a waterfall next to the cabin. Usually small animals would come near the clearing and drink water from the stream.

The man made way to the log and sat down starting to skin the boar. As he was halfway done he raised his head in the direction to the forest as if searching for something. A couple of seconds later he spoke in a raspy voice due to lack of usage.

"You can come out now."

After a few seconds a young woman dressed in a white Greek chiton came out of the forest. She looked to be in her twenties with auburn hair tied in a ponytail. Her face was set in a serious expression even though it softened when she looked to the man's way. She had an otherworldly beauty that seemed to be enhanced in the moonlight. When she opened her mouth her voice was soft yet strong at the same time.

"Hello Perseus."

The man, Perseus managed a small greeting. "Hello my Lady. Pardon my rudeness but as you can see I am not in a position to bow at you at the moment."

The woman winced internally at the dead tone which he greeted her, but she managed to hide it well. "You know that it's not necessary to call me that. I've given you permission to call me by my name in the past."

Perseus raised his head and regarded her with his dead eyes. "You are a Goddess and I shall address you properly my Lady. Are you staying for dinner?"

The Goddess nodded sadly at him. The next hour passed with the Goddess making several attempts to start a conversation, with Perseus replying with short answers until she gave up and let silence hung around them. When the boar was ready Perseus went inside and got a couple of wooden dishes and filled them with the juicy meat, offering one of them to the woman sitting on the log. She nodded silently in thanks. The two then ate in silence. When they were done Perseus took the dishes and washed them in the stream. When he was done he turned to his companion and regarded her with his dead gaze.

"So, what does the Olympian Council want with me this time my Lady?"

The Goddess clearly startled by his question took a couple of seconds to reply. "My presence here today is not because of the will of the Council Perseus. I came out of my own volition to check up on you."

The man in turn snorted amused at her. "I am sorry if I seem skeptical my Lady. In the past you and your brethren have used me without giving anything in return and then at the only time that I needed your help you abandoned me."

The Goddess looked down at his words ashamed since they were true. "You may not believe it but I consider you one of my dear friends Perseus. I care about what happens to you. So as a friend I want you to hear my words. Stop wallowing in the past. Annabeth wou—"

At that his emotionless eyes gained a new emotion. Fury. "How dare you bring her in this? How dare you utter her name? You and the rest of your brethren are the reason she is dead. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have gone on that Quest. Her blood is in your hands my Lady Artemis." He sneered in the end.

The Goddess Artemis stood in front of him letting him vent. She took it all in never wavering. "You're lucky that I consider you a friend of mine Perseus." She said to him coldly. "Anyone else showing me this kind of disrespect and they'd be already dead. Even if they were right."

"Then do it! Kill me! Maybe then I could be with her again." He told her with desperation and anguish in his broken voice, his eyes leaking tears of anguish. The sight of the Hero of Olympus, the only man that she could ever call her friend, in such a broken condition broke her heart.

Artemis knew not of a way to make him focus again so she did the only thing that came to her mind at the moment. The Goddess slapped him, hard. Perseus focused at her once again. "Do you think that Annabeth would want that? For you to be in this miserable state because of her death? Think Perseus!"

Perseus looked down ashamed with tears still leaking out of his eyes. Artemis was right. If Annabeth ever saw him like that she would have kicked his ass all the way back to Greece.

"I have tidings from Hades Perseus, and I believe you really want to hear it." At her words he focused on her once again. "A couple of years ago Annabeth chose rebirth." Perseus eyes widened at that. "She did it knowing that if she didn't you'd keep fooling around trying to find even more dangerous opponents to face for you to die and rejoin her. Before she left she told Hades to pass on some words for you. She said to move on from her death. She said to find someone else to love, grow old with and have a family with. She chose rebirth to stop you from wasting your life. All of us the Olympians tried to find you for all those years but you've hidden yourself well enough. Your father misses you, as does Thalia and the remaining Seven. It's time to rejoin the world Perseus." As Artemis finished she noticed that he was still rooted to the spot.

She sighed bent down and kissed him on the temple snapping him somewhat from his daze and turned to leave. As she was leaving she turned to him. "One last thing. My brother Apollo told me that things are in motion that will shape the world and that you're right in the middle. Just be careful my friend. Farewell." And she left the clearing.

Perseus nodded slightly and said in a whisper. "Goodbye Artemis… and thank you."

He couldn't see it but Artemis as she was leaving through the woods sported a soft smile.

_Be well Perseus Jackson._

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier above Pacific on route to California**

"Agent Hill. Report to my office." Spoke Nick through the intercom.

"Right away sir." Came the instant reply of his Deputy. Five minutes later she stood in front of his desk.

Maria Hill, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level Nine and Deputy Director, 5'8'', short black hair with brown eyes and sharp features. Age 27. Despite her young age she is one of the most accomplished agents of this organization. One of the few people on this ship that Fury could trust. His right hand woman.

"Take a seat agent." After she sat down she inquired about her presence here.

"There is a first contact mission that I'm going to assign you to. Usually missions like this one are handed to Romanov or Coulson, but due to her being undercover to Stark and Coulson's duties in New Mexico, you are the most qualified person that I can trust for this one."

"Who is the objective?" Inquired Hill. Fury gave her the once over with his eye.

"What do you know about the Supernatural?" he asked her in turn. All he got was a raised eyebrow.

"Sir when you say Supernatural you mean with a capital S?"

"Precisely."

Hill regarded him for some seconds. Then she answered him choosing her words carefully. "There was a report a few years back that you tried to hide from the Council. It was about the time that all the S.H.I.E.L.D. security cameras in New York recorded for an extra twenty-one hours that came out of nowhere. That footage was privy only to Level Nine and Ten agents namely you and me. I admit I was quite surprised about the contents of those recordings. Some of them were even… Divine."

Fury smirked at her pun. "I see that you have made the connection. As you probably figured out Gods exist. Eight years ago, while you were still a fresh recruit out of the academy, there was an incident. New York went dark… no that's not exactly correct. The world went dark while New York kept going. The reason for that was a battle fought here on the Island of Manhattan between two factions. The Titan Army of Kronos and the Army of Mount Olympus."

Hill kept her face blank at that, having already figured out that much. "I could make out that they were Greeks from the footage, but since they were Greeks shouldn't they be fighting at… I don't know… Greece?"

"The Greek Gods or as they are known the Olympians are Gods that move according to where the Heart of the West is. First Greece, then Rome, then Paris, London and now finally New York. There is a flying palace floating in the sky above Manhattan. That is Mount Olympus, invisible to normal mortals, the Seat of Power of the Gods."

Hill's calm demeanor crumbled at this revelation. "So we have at least twelve nuclear bombs living not a hair's breath away from one of the most heavily populated cities of the world? Do we have an idea of what they are doing?"

"You saw the footage. Do you think that all of those people fighting in the battle were Gods? What was the thing that the Greek Gods were most famous for?"

Hill seemed to think about it for a while before giving an answer. "The Greek Gods were famous for their cruelty towards mortals –especially Zeus- and fathering- oh!" Her eyes widened. "Oh!" Seeing her getting the point Fury adopted a wide smirk.

"You can't be implying that all those kids are-"

"I am."

"Then the Gods are-"

"Exactly."

"And you think that they all have inherited-"

"Positive."

"Will you let me fini-"

"Positive."

Fury smirked slightly seeing his Deputy glaring at him. Hill is one of the most competent members of S.H.I.E.L.D. but the woman was so stuck up that she made it too easy to pick up on her.

Hill took a deep breath to compose herself and then turned to the Director once again. "So I assume that you don't want anyone else to know about that world so that's why you sealed of all records?"

"That is correct Agent." Fury responded to her. The look she gave him then reminded Fury the reason this woman rose so quickly in the ranks and took the position of Deputy Director.

"I am I right to assume that you are also part of that world Director?"

"You would be right to assume it but not in the manner you think. I am what they call a legacy, a descendant of demigods. The godly blood is way too diluted in my veins to have any real power."

"And if I ask which God are you descended from Director?" She tried. It was no big secret that the highest kept secret within S.H.I.E.L.D. were Fury's roots. Any Agent worth his or hers salt would try to milk this opportunity to find out more about the man.

He shot her inquiries down with a sharp glare. "That would be none of your business Hill. That is all."

"You can't blame me for trying Director."

The man seemed amused by her response. "No I suppose I can't, but we have strayed from the reason that I wanted you here today Hill."

"Right, the objective."

Fury passed her a dossier filled with photos and info on a young boy, around fifteen to seventeen years old. "This is your target, Perseus Achilles Jackson. Born in Manhattan, aged 24 born to Sally Jackson and… Poseidon, Earthshaker and Stormbringer, Lord of horses, God of the Sea. He is the Savior of Olympus, slayer of Kronos and defeater of Gaia. He is the strongest Demigod alive and the most powerful of them all. More powerful than even Hercules who ascended to Godhood. As a matter of fact he was offered Godhood twice and rejected it both times."

Hill stood there amazed at the list of titles this young boy, now man possessed. She was versed in mythology and she knew all of the names Fury was mentioning and their significance. If a mere boy could handle them then he should be incomprehensibly powerful.

"How did you come by all this information sir?" Fury regarded her for a moment before smirking.

"It's a secret." Hill glared at him.

"Your mission is to approach the target and present him with this." Fury said handing her a datapad. At her inquisitive look he clarified. "It's the assignment that he is needed. This is classified information on a need to know basis, so you are must not look or let anyone else except Jackson take a look. He will be reluctant to follow you but due to the large body count as a worst case scenario he will be open to persuasion. One good tactic is to try to appeal to his sense of honor. He is a warrior so he should still have some left. That is all Hill. Dismissed."

Maria nodded at her superior, took the datapad and the dossier and left. After she left Fury turned to the screen in front of him which showed Stark's newest escapades. With a deep sigh he went to work.

Hill first action was to go to her rooms in the gigantic floating fortress and gather some clothes and supplies for her assignment. Next order was the Armory, where she was equipped with some of the best hardware that money could buy. State of the art weaponry, body armor that could withstand a napalm and many more. For herself she chose just the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit for field agents. Unlike other agents she was quite comfortable in it and could never stand to wear the suits that Coulson preferred. It was way to stuffy even though it could withstand a bullet point blank.

After the Armory she made her way to the Hangar 6 where her personal Quinjet was waiting for her. As the Jet came into view she noticed a blonde standing next to it with her arms crossed.

"So I hear that we have an assignment." The blonde woman said as soon as she noticed Maria approaching. The woman's name is Carol Danvers. She had long blonde hair running past her shoulders in contrast to Maria's short black hair and light blue eyes. She is a former NASA pilot loaned to S.H.I.E.L.D. for some deep space exploration around six months ago. The mission went completely FUBAR and the shuttle she was piloting was exposed to some alien energy resulting to the deaths of the other two crew members and leaving Carol comatose for a month. When she awoke she showed some strange powers that resulted from the merging of the alien energy with her DNA. After her accident she was transferred over to S.H.I.E.L.D. where she became partnered with Hill and usually flies her between missions since Maria is hopeless when it comes to flying. The two have developed a strange friendship.

When Hill heard her she groaned. "We don't have an assignment, I have one and it's solo."

"Hand contacted me thirty minutes ago telling me to come and find you for my assignment. Waking me up in the process. So please don't patronize me Maria. I haven't got my morning coffee yet." At that Hill winced. Carol was most definitely NOT a morning person. Especially without her coffee. Her mind caught up with the rest of the statement and narrowed her eyes.

"Hand again?"

"Yes and it took all my willpower not to blast her in the ceiling when she woke me. That woman must have made it her ultimate goal to replace you as the Top Bitch in S.H.I.E.L.D. or something."

At that Hill smirked. "Let her think so. We all have our delusions." Both of them smirked at that. Victoria Hand could never outbitch Maria Hill and the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. knew it.

"So boss where are we going?" said Carol as she started to go over the pre-flight checks.

Maria took a seat inside the Quinjet and pulled out the dossier. "Thirty miles east from Kotzebue, Alaska."

"You better get comfortable. This is going to be a long flight."

* * *

In the forest of Alaska Perseus Jackson felt a shift in the air. A great change was coming and he had a feeling that he was in the middle of it.

* * *

**A.N. : This is my new story centering around Marvel and PJO. Takes Place after the HoO. I will try to combine the Earth-616 Universe with the MCU to make this Universe and I hope that I'll get good results. The Avengers this time around will be a bit different and I will post a poll in my profile with the choices of other Avengers characters that you want to make their appearance in the battle against Loki. **

**Next chapter will be soon. (I think).**

**Post your thoughts in review or PM me. **

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of Stan Lee, Marvel and Rick Riordan. No profit was made in the making of this Fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_And there came a day _

_A day unlike any other _

_When Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat! _

_On that day, the Avengers were born _

_To fight the foes no single super hero could withstand!_

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet en Route to Kotzebue, Alaska.**

Maria was relaxing on the back of the Quinjet having already finished her review of the dossier. She was trying to figure out the safest way of approaching her target. Up front, in the cockpit Carol was flying the jet quietly, much to Maria's confusion. Carol was the complete definition of the blabbermouth blond standard, she completely denied it of course, usually with a bullet or a power blast to the face. Well Maria wasn't one to tempt fate, so she abstained from that train of thought for her mental health.

"I've been thinking." Came Carol's voice from the front. Maria internally groaned. Yep she did it.  
She tempted fate. And Carol thinking? Nothing good could come out from that.

"You know about Fury's pet project?"

"Which one? He has about a dozen of them this week alone." Came Maria's response.

"The Avengers Initiative."

"Oh that one. What about it?" Maria had her own concerns about that project. She wasn't one to rely on others to do her job for her. Much less so called 'heroes' like Captain America from WW2 or that punk Spider-Man, or heaven forbid Tony Stark. She believed that any threat could be dealt with, with the use of specialized Agents like Hawkeye or Widow. People with the right training and the required discipline to make the hard choices. Not a bunch of idiots playing dress up.

"Well~" Maria noticed a slight hesitation in her friend's voice. "I was thinking of joining it. What do you think?"

Maria's eyes widened. "You joining the Avengers?" Carol nodded happily in the front. "Absolutely ridiculous. Your place is in S.H.I.E.L.D., not in some boy scouts club run by Tony Stark." Carol's expression turned from happy to pouting like a ten year old so fast, it was extremely funny for Maria.

"Maria~~! I want to make a difference in the world!" Carol's whine was completely unnerving coming from a woman of her age.

"You are making that difference right now in S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"All I'm doing in S.H.I.E.L.D. is flying you around. It's a perfectly good way of wasting my new powers by not using them at all." She replied furiously.

Maria's gaze softened a bit after hearing her friend's words. She understood her frustration. She had great powers but the higher ups in S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know how to utilize them since they were too flashy and destructive. "Carol I know that there will come a day that your powers will be very valuable for S.H.I.E.L.D. but you'll have to be patient."

Carol deflated a bit at that. "Yeah, I know, it's just this all is so frustrating. And don't get me wrong, I love flying you around. Flying is one of my favorite activities and getting paid to do it is even better. The company could be better though." She finished with a smirk.

Maria was smirking herself. "Just get us to our destination you public menace and I might take you out for drinks next time I have shore leave."

"Aye Aye captain."

Still Carol gave her a fantastic idea and she had the proper clearance to see it through. So she spent the rest of the flight pondering that idea.

* * *

Percy was woken up by the sound of a loud roar. Immediately he jumped out of his mattress and went to grab his weapons thinking that some wild animal, or worse, some monster approached his camp. To his relief he found out that the sound came from a flying aircraft of strange design that was hovering at a low altitude from the forest as if searching something. Not knowing if it was friendly or not he decided to stick to the shadows. The craft keeping its low altitude moved to westwards, scaring small animals on the trees.

Percy thinking quick grabbed his bow and quiver full of arrows and moved in pursue. He was the only human in those woods for miles and he was curious about what the people in the aircraft were looking for.

The craft suddenly picked up speed, making Percy run faster. The reason he believed was the clearing that lied ahead. If that's the reason, then that means that whoever is in that craft was about to land.

When Percy reached the clearing the craft had just landed. He inspected it from his hastily found hiding place among the bushes trying to find some logo or something to identify its affiliation. Up close the craft appeared to be military in its design, with gun emplacements on the front just below the cockpit. It didn't have any markings except one. A circle with an eagle in the middle and some letters underneath. What was it H.S.D.L.I.E.? No wait that's wrong, it's S.H.I.E.L.D. he thought. Damn dyslexia.

A ramp opened on the back and two women stepped out both around his age if he had to guess. They were both attractive. The first one was a brown haired woman with short cut hair dressed in a dark blue catsuit that displayed her trained body quite nicely. The second woman was slightly taller than the previous one. She had shoulder length blond hair pulled in a ponytail and wore the same catsuit as the first woman. She too appeared to be around the same age as Percy. Both had handguns strapped to holsters on their legs and the blonde had a pair of metallic gloves. They appeared to be affiliated with some kind of military judging the same S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia that was stamped on their uniforms.

Believing that what they were here for was none of his business he decided to return to his camp.

In the next few day he observed the two women, who he had heard from eavesdropping were called Maria and Carol. They had set up camp in the clearing and used the place as a base as they searched the forest for something. He couldn't find out what that something was as they kept referring to it as 'the objective'. But whatever it was they seemed to be in some kind of time limit to find it. At least that's what he thought.

The two of them had established a routine. Each day they will wake up at dawn, eat breakfast, and set some machines that Percy believed to be alarm systems, around the camp and then leave to search, coming back a few hours before sunset looking completely exhausted. Then eat dinner, sleep and repeat. He was lucky that they haven't found his own camp yet. He had a few close calls but in the end they thought that it were animals that lived around the forest. To cover his tracks he started lighting fire only after he was sure they were asleep. He was extremely lucky that he had gone out hunting just a day before they arrived and so he had enough meat to last the week. When the fresh meat gets depleted he could always use his power to summon some fish from the river. Which he did on the sixth day of their stay in the forest.

Percy went through his daily routine that day. After he woke up he went to the nearby stream to wash up. He then moved to the fire pit to eat whatever leftovers were left from last day's meal. Taking note of his stock he knew that it was the last bit of meat that was left from the boar. After completing his meal and cleaning up he went to continue his surveillance of the two agents. When he saw them leaving the camp in the direction of the town he upped and left in the opposite direction towards the river.

There Percy found a small creek where he knew from past visits that there was a large school of burbot fish. When there he willed the water to rise taking a good half a dozen fish with it and then splashed it on the shore. Seeing his work done he gathered his spoils and moved back to his camp.

He never saw a small machine hovering nearby hidden by some leaves.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

When Maria arrived on this God (or is it Gods?) forsaken forest she believed that her mission was to easy. Just scan the area for life signs and when she spotted the person that she was looking for move the Quinjet there, convince him to help and then extract. That plan was shot to hell as soon as they arrived here. When they attempted to do the scan the came up with so many results that they couldn't exactly pinpoint the location of one human among the many bears, wolves, elks etcetera. So that left them doing it the hard way.

Every morning after completing their morning routines both she and Carol left camp after, after setting up some minor sensors and defenses around and explored the woods. Usually they searched places that was most possible of having a camp around. Those places being near the river, or open places with plenty of options for a camp setting, or easily defensible places like lookouts on the nearby hills or cliffside's. The worst places to search were the caves. If there wasn't any danger of having a cave-in, then there was danger of having predator living inside. After her second near death by bear she left all the caves to be swept by Carol.

Additionally they left small surveillance drones around equipped with CCTV to search, by having them patrol areas that they couldn't be constantly monitored by the two of them like the river's banks. They were programmed to lock on humans when they found one and keep monitoring them from the air. Thank God for that. It was the sixth day and both Carol and she decided to venture in the complete opposite direction from other times, usually opting to search the river upwards. Today they tried their luck going downwards closer to the nearby city. It was close to sundown and both of them were completely spent. Suddenly the drone alarm started beeping, and Carol looked up from where she was resting.

"That thing again? Why is it ringing? We're nowhere close to the river? Did it pick another fisherman?" That was an embarrassing moment. Usually the drones would have reacted to them but after the first two days of constantly picking up just them when they approached the river Maria changed their programming to ignore them. On the third day though something amazing happened, it rang again and it wasn't them. Looking through the cameras it showed a man resembling their objective that was fishing at the river. Immediately they rushed there scaring the poor man out of his wits. In the end the man was much older than Perseus Jackson and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. After the interrogation the man Fred just told them that there was indeed someone living there in the forest but rarely reveled himself preferring his solitude. The fishermen knew to leave him alone and in exchange the man took care of all the dangerous predators lurking around from attacking them.

Maria instead of answering her looked at the tablet in her hands. The image was blurry but showed a man dressed in rags going to the creek. All usual but when he reached the place he pointed both his hands on the water and it rose. Both of them appeared amazed at the sight.

"That's him!" shouted Carol. Maria simply nodded at her still in disbelief of his powers. All that potential she thought.

Snapping out of her daydream she took control of the drone moving it out of sight. They needed to find his camp and talk to him so they just needed to follow him out of sight. The easiest way to do that is by the drone.

"It's amazing. That power has so much potential. Now I understand why Fury wanted to recruit him." she told Carol. Her partner just nodded and took a place next to her on the wood trunk she was resting. After a while the man reached a small camp. In the woods not far from the creek. It was very well concealed, the reason they couldn't spot it.

Maria just looked at her partner. "We go after dark."

A nod was all the response she needed.

* * *

After Percy returned to his camp he dropped his bounty on the corner and started the long and tedious procedure of getting the fish ready for cooking. One hour later he after he was done with them he set them in a small container near the fire ready for later. In the meantime he went back into the woods to continue his surveillance of the two agents. When he reached their camp he saw that they have still not gotten back. Disappointed he made his way back to his camp.

When he arrived a good hour later he started to make some dinner. The sun has just set so he lighted a small fire to grill the fish. Just as the first one was about done he heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Believing it to be some predator lured from the smell of the fish he pulled out his trusty sword Anaklysmos.

Moving out of sight he hid until the opportune moment. When he saw a shadow breach his camp perimeter he pounced sword ahead only to be rewarded with a knuckle sandwich to the face. He sidestepped it on instinct and followed with a well-placed chop to the neck of the one that he was engaged. After that too was deflected from his opponent, Percy tried to follow trough but he tripped making both him and his enemy to trip. Then both him and the one that he was fighting (who by then he identified as Maria, the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) ended up in a tangle of limbs in an intimate position with her on the top. She quickly disentangled from him and stood ready to pounce should he try anything else.

After he stood up he turned to the woman and spoke for perhaps the first time ever since Artemis visit.

"Who are you? What do you want in my camp?" Of course he knew who she was but the second question was something he was quite interested on, as since they came here six days ago still he hasn't found any clue about their objective. He also noted that she was alone, no sign of the other woman Carol around. Maria at his question narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you greet anyone who comes near you in such a manner?"

"Answer me!" Percy said and pointed his sword to her. He knew that since his sword is made from Celestial Bronze made from the immortal essence of Zoe Nightshade, that all she was seeing through the Mist was something resembling a weapon. Sometimes it's a shotgun other times is a baseball club. All she did was raise her hands in surrender.

"My name is Agent Maria Hill. I'm the Deputy Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as S.H.I.E.L.D., an intelligence and intervention agency based of the US of A. I know that you've been spying on us these last few days."

"Federal Agents then?" he mumbled to himself. "What is your purpose here?"

"We are above any agency. We are tasked by the UN to protect the world. But at this moment we are looking for a man named Perseus Jackson. I believe you're familiar with him yes?" Hill's face remained completely unchanged.

Percy for his part was shocked? What happened to make the Deputy Director of such a big Agency come here in the middle of nowhere personally to look for him?

"What do you want from me?" he said pointing once more Anaklysmos in her general direction.

"If you could put down your sword I can tell you. We can do this as normal civilized people." Percy's sword didn't lower an inch.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it to me as we are."

"Mr. Jackson I assure you that I mean you no harm. I just want to talk and then I will leave. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Hill said to him in a calm voice despite the sword to her throat.

"And I say to you again… What do you want with me?" he bellowed. At that Hill sighed and said one word.

"Carol."

As she said that there was a yellow flash and the tree to their immediate left combusted and turned to ash. The reason for that as Percy found out was Carol the other agent flying above them enveloped in a yellow energy. Percy stood stupefied for a second trying to absorb the level of that power. That tree was at least two meters in diameter and stood an impressive fifteen meters in height. The sheer magnitude of the power and control needed to accomplish such a task and not burn any of the surrounding trees was enormous. The only people that he knew that they weren't Gods that could accomplish such a feat with their demigod powers was himself and Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin but without the power, just the control. Instantly he lowered his weapon and pointed to the table.

"Yes I believe it better to talk as normal civilized people." At his words Hill smirked. As she sat down Carol landed, the yellow energy around her dissipating.

"This is Agent Carol Danvers, Colonel of the USAF and former pilot of NASA."

Percy nodded at her already trying to find out in what pantheon she belonged as he had never heard of a God neither Greek, Roman or Egyptian that could fit her power. "Now again what do you want from me?"

"Perseus Achilles Jackson. Born in Manhattan, aged 24 born to Sally Jackson and Poseidon, Earthshaker and Stormbringer, Lord of horses, God of the Sea. You are the Savior of Olympus, slayer of Kronos and defeater of Gaia. The strongest Demigod alive and the most powerful of them all. More powerful than even Hercules who ascended to Godhood. As a matter of fact you were offered Godhood twice and rejected it both times." Hill recited.

Percy's mind was racing. That was information not usually available to mortals. Scratch that! That was information that mortals cannot ever get their hands on. It's just not possible.

"How do you know all that? The Gods, everything is supposed to be hidden from mortal eyes. Unless your demigod friend over there told you info that was supposed to be kept secret even from other demigods I don't know how it's possible for you to know all that."

At his statement Carol laughed. "I am not a demigod." Percy looked at her curiously. Carol in turn looked at Hill who just nodded at her.

"My powers come from exposure to cosmic radiation in an accident in space. I don't have an ounce of Godly blood in me." Percy looked sceptic at her answer but Hill didn't give him much time to ponder it.

"That is your file on our Agency. The only people privy to its contents is me and our Director. Carol here knows about it because she is part of this mission." Here Hill took a deep breath and continued. "What we want from you Mr. Jackson is to come with us." Seeing his look of protest she cut him off before he could begin. "Please let me continue. We at S.H.I.E.L.D. pride ourselves of taking care of any problem to humanity before it really becomes a problem, but sometimes there are some that slip through our net and end up becoming major threats. We are putting together a strike team composed of extraordinary individuals to deal with threats that no simple man can do. Threats like monsters, or terrorists with unique powers, problems that no simple agent with a fancy gun can take down. Our Director wants you to lead that team. I am not asking you to do this for us. I am asking you to do this for every single innocent person out there that needs to be protected."

After her speech Percy was deep in thought.

"What you said was all good and thought out I'll admit. It's a good plan on paper, but what happens when the Gods get wind of all this? We turn against them too? The Gods are cruel, selfish, trigger happy and they don't care about anything except themselves. Here I'm away from their influence, alone and happy with my new life. The monsters are always taken care of by the other demigods, the human monsters are taken care of by the police and the authorities. So the world doesn't need me. Never again. I've bled for the world, and I have sacrificed for the world. Enough is enough."

When he turned to his two guests/agents he spoke with steel to his voice and an undercurrent of regret for opportunities lost.

"Go back to your Agency and tell them that I won't be joining them. I am sorry but it's too dangerous for you if I did. I have seen enough blood split to save this world from the mistakes of the Gods and I don't want to see more."

Hill looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "I understand. Not completely but I understand. If you ever change your mind come find us in D.C. in the Triskellion. If anyone asks you ask for me. Here is my card." She handed him a pure white business card with just a number written on it in in black lettering. "As I told you in the beginning we just wanted to talk nothing more, nothing less. Soi this is it." She presented her hand and he shook it.

"Goodbye Agent Hill."

"Goodbye Mr. Jackson. Thank you for your time."

As the duo turned to leave. There was a bright light and a figure emerged from within it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How're you** **doing? (Shotguns pointed at me) AAAAAAAGH save me! Ok ok I know I was a tinsy bit more late than I thought but I blame Skyrim. And my friend who decided to dug it up for me.**

**So as you can see things are proceeding here. Who do you think is the figure here at the end? I have already given enough hints about him. The one who finds it gets a cyber-cookie. Also Ninja bat master gave me some amazing ideas for Percy's powers that I'll introduce later so cudos to him!**

**Do you want me to post a timeline of events to be better at understanding where we stand in the MCU and the PJO universe? If so inform me through review and I'll post it along with the next chapter who I'll probably post before Christmas but after December 12 as I got a test on that day and before that it's DRAGON AGE INQUISITION time baby! After I put up Chapter 3 I'll update The One Who Protects. **

**Also did you see the trailer for Age of Ultron? Am I the only one who is salivating at the mere thought of that film?**

**Also both Naruto and Heroes of Olympus are finally over. I sort of liked the Naruto ending (NaruHina fan) as it was a great ending to a great series. The HoO ending though completely disappointed me. The whole book completely disappointed me. Percy gets almost no book time and not a single Percy or Annabeth POV? Wtf Riordan? If it was supposed to be the final Percy book why was no POV of him in it? It was like reading The Lost Hero. Good but boring. That is my opinion at least. **

**Rant over. Thoughts on reviews! **

**Till next time**

**Excelsior! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of Stan Lee, Marvel and Rick Riordan. No profit was made in the making of this Fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_And there came a day _

_A day unlike any other _

_When Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat! _

_On that day, the Avengers were born _

_To fight the foes no single super hero could withstand!_

* * *

As the golden light subsided a figure emerged from inside. It was a tall and muscular man, with long golden hair tied back in a man bun and eyes that shone like the sun. His radiance was enhanced by his wearing a Greek robe of gold, and a beautiful golden bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulders. The two women were mesmerized by his appearance but their military training kicked in and made them resist his aura. Percy on the other hand immediately scowled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Apollo?" was all he said, thus clueing the two women about whose presence they were currently in.

All Apollo did was smile at him, making his handsome face light up. "Percy! My awesome man! How are you this awesome nig—Gah!" he lunged at Percy, arms wide to embrace him, but stopped when a fist collided to his face. "So cruel."

"Damnit Apollo! Stop behaving like a child!" Percy shouted at the downed God, who was nursing his face at the cold floor. All the while Carol and Maria were watching stupefied the spectacle. This is a God? Was the only thought in their minds.

"But Perce! I haven't seen my Champion in two years! You moved here and made it impossible to track you! Did you know how hard it was to make Arty tell me your location when she found you? It was like pulling teeth." The God whined.

Percy punched him again. "You not finding me was one of the main reasons for moving up here. You're a pain in the ass!" Both women's eyes were wide at the byplay between the two. The God was a complete man-child. When Apollo lifted his head he caught sight of them and immediately moved to them.

"Hey ladies! Wanna go on a ride on my Su—Gah!" as soon as Percy saw him move in their direction he intercepted him with another one punch. "Damnit Perce! Stop hitting your Patron!"

"I'll stop when you stop behaving like a child that saw something shiny!" he said while kicking the downed God at the side. "Okay! Okay! I give! Sometimes you're a bigger stick in the mud than even my little sister!" as soon as he said it Percy lunged at him making them roll in the ground as they brawled like children. It was a disturbing sight.

"You think they forgot about us?" was all Maria could ask with a stupefied expression on her face.

"Completely, I believe. Look at them. They behave like kids." Was all Carol could say to the disturbing display in front of her.

"You think we should try to stop them?" asked Maria still completely stupefied.

Carol turned to her and looked at her partner incredulously. "Are you kidding? I want to break out the popcorn." At her response Maria chuckled. Same old Carol.

"I give! I give!" pleaded the God that was pinned down by the annoyed demigod.

"Finally. Now leave, I had a rough day." Percy said. Then he turned his gaze to the two agents still there. "You too. Like I said earlier I'm not interested."

"WAIT!" a deep voice commanded. Percy turned to the man-child that was the bane of his existence.

"They are not leaving Perseus and neither am I until you've heard what I have to say." Said a serious Apollo. Percy shivered at the sight of him. Usually the God was likable, and annoying, and flirty, and many other annoying things that made him one of the most well respected Gods in the Pantheon, but that all flew out of the window when his God of Prophecy persona got out. Then he became ruthless and cold and very much one of the harshest Gods. Even Artemis was wary of this persona. After all that was the God that became feared during the Trojan War. The Greek's worst nightmare.

Both of the women were struck like a deer in the headlights when they saw the Gods gaze on them. Both of them were women of both strong mind and body but the aura the God of Prophecy was emitting was overwhelming. All he said was one word and they both followed his command, too cowed to resist him. "Sit." Was all he said and they both complied.

Percy was in the beginning reluctant to listen to him but one sharp gaze from the God was all that it took to make him move. Usually he would have resisted and then proceed to kick Apollo's godly ass out of his camp, but he knew that sometimes you have to listen to Gods, especially Apollo. There was a reason why the Romans left him untouched when they visualized the Roman aspects of the Greek Gods.

When all were once again seated on the small camp around the dimming fire, Apollo's features softened once again, melting away his God of Prophecy persona, making him resemble his normal self again but still retaining his serious expression. The God sent a tired smile to his Champion, which relaxed Percy a bit. Percy held a great deal of respect for the God since he was the only one that stood by him at the end of the Giant-War. He may appear annoyed at him all the time but Percy regarded the God somewhat like an older (annoying) sibling.

Apollo sighted and turned his gaze to the two women. "I want you to reveal the reason why you want Percy to join your organization." He commanded Maria.

Maria didn't like the tone that he said it to her and her displeasure was evident in her face, but since she was still shaken by his earlier display she complied, or at least tried to without revealing too much information. "We want Perseus to lead a specialized team of extraordinary agents to fight supernatural disasters so that the common people remain safe from them."

"Wrong! That is something long term that you want to do yourself and have been thinking about it the last few days, but that is not the true reason that you wanted to recruit my Champion." He interrupted her harshly. "Now try again and remember that one of my titles is the God of Truth!"

Hill hesitated, since one of her orders was not to reveal the exact details to anyone else but Perseus. Something that she was going to do in private onboard the Quinjet, if he accepted. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the God. "I already know way more about the incident than you could ever possibly find out, so you're not violating any orders by informing Percy in my presence." Maria was still skeptical since there was someone else without clearance in the area, Carol. Oh well, if my plan succeeds she'll have the clearance by the end of week.

Hill turned to Percy who all this time was studying her, took a deep breath and started briefing him on the situation. "A little while ago an object broke Earth's atmosphere. It literally appeared on the Ozone layer, having never before shown up in any NASA satellites in orbit. That object was extremely small in diameter and crashed somewhere in New Mexico. Search teams were deployed and they found the item in question." She passed Percy a dossier. Inside were scientific reports that Percy wasn't qualified enough to understand and some pictures of… a hammer?

"Is that a hammer?" he voiced his question.

"It's a hammer that radiates an unearthly type of radiation, similar but not quite to the one found in a Space Shuttle Accident some years ago." At that Carol immediately understood the reference. That was the accident that gave her her powers. Taking note of her alarmed expression Maria continued.

"The Director approached me a week ago to brief me about the Supernatural world, and informed me of the hammers connection to It." she finished without revealing Fury's origins. The man would flay her alive if she babbled about that. Maria turned then to Apollo to see if she was correct.

"Your people are in part correct." At their inquisitive looks he elaborated. "The hammer is indeed connected but not to the Greek Pantheon. It's connected to a Pantheon that has disappeared from Earth a thousand years ago."

Hills eyes widened in recognition. "That's—"

"Your conclusion is correct. That is indeed the Mighty Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir. A weapon so strong that it was said that rivaled the powers stored within Zeus's Master Bolt." At Apollo's big reveal Percy's eyes were wide. That weapons power should be enormous as it's Thor's symbol of power. But still, that doesn't explain the reason why these agents were here for him or why apparently from his stance, why Apollo wanted him to join them.

As if understanding Percy's thoughts Apollo turned to him. "Percy I have a Quest for you. Will you accept it, my Champion?"

Dread filled Percy at Apollo's formal request. The last time he accepted a Quest, his Annabeth was killed. Cold sweat started running down his temple and he felt his entire body trembling. He wasn't sure that it was because of fear or anger. Apollo then placed gently a hand on his shoulder calming him down. Percy took a deep breath and turned to his Patron.

"Apollo… you know I can't." he said in quiet voice. The only reason the God heard him was because he was standing right next to him. He sighted and turned to the two women that were standing there observing the pair.

"What I say next is something that must not be repeated. If I find out that one of you babbled to anyone about this I will show you the meaning of Divine Punishment." Both women were appeared reluctant to agree but one flare of his godly aura was all that was needed to silence them.

All Carol could say was "We understand."

Apollo then started pacing around. "Everyone is under the impression that every God, major or minor has his or her own place to store their valuables, treasures and symbols of power. That is true to a certain degree. But what most demigods and most of the minor Gods don't realize is that Olympus has a master Vault. In there lie stored a lot of great and powerful treasures, treasures that were so dangerous that were decreed to be locked away, sealed so that they will never see the light of day ever again." Seeing that everyone was following him the God continued. "In there lies many treasures that I do not dare name but one of them is the most important and most dangerous of them all. It was a treasure so dangerous that even my father Zeus refused to use in battle, even against his greatest of foes like Gaia, Kronos or Typhon."

"What is this thing that even the great Asshole refuses to use?" Now Percy was curious. A power that even Zeus refused to use?

"To understand its power you must first hear a little story. Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones, Infinity Gems, they go by many names. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. In the beginning those stones were used by some beings who used the stones to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field. Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it. It was then decided by some Celestial being to separate them and hide them. One of them was sent here on Earth and was guarded by the ruler of each Age. Now the Keeper was Zeus, before him it was Kronos in the Golden Age, and before him was Ouranos, and so forth."

Percy was speechless at what he was hearing. He had a bad feeling about all this. He listened as Apollo continued.

"The Gems were: the Power Gem who increased strength and durability, enhanced virtually any known superhuman ability and provided energy manipulation to the user. The Time Gem who had the power of time travel, or stop, slow down or speed up the flow of time, accelerate or slow down aging and be able to glimpse into the past and the future. Then there was the Space Gem who made the user being able to travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Also it was able to interfere with the motion of other objects. One of the most dangerous was the Soul Gem, who had the ability to observe, attack or even steal a being's soul or spirit. Also used to revert individuals to their natural state. The Reality Gem who could alter all of reality to the holders' image. And finally the Mind Gem who granted the user with near-limitless psionic/psychic abilities including empathy, telepathy and telekinesis."

As he finished all three humans were looking at him with wide eyes and mouths wide open. The power of one of them was immense. Never mind all of them put together. Then Carol voiced the question in all their heads. "Which one is the one in the Vault?"

"Zeus was tasked to safekeep the Soul Gem. But tis no longer so." Immediately alarmed Percy asked the million drachma question.

"Why is that Apollo? Speak clearly! Was it stolen? What happened?"

"Some years ago there was a break-in at Olympus. Only the Council knew of this. Someone infiltrated Olympus but stole nothing. That is until Lord Zeus investigated the Vault and told us of the Gems theft." All three were speechless at his revelation. Power like that unchecked, she must report this to Fury. Was all Hill was thinking. As if reading her thoughts Apollo turned to her with a thunderous expression.

"Remember what I said! No one else must know about this. It's bad enough that I'm letting you know. Remember this Maria Hill! I am not a God that you should take lightly!"

Hill was intimidated but didn't let it show. She held her ground and that earned her Percy's respect. The godly aura that Apollo was emitting was nothing to scoff at. "S.H.I.E.L.D. must know about the threat the Gem possesses and must take measures to contain it."

Apollo in turn reduced his aura and ignored her turning to look at Percy, which made her both fume at being ignored and relieved that his strong gaze was no longer on her. His voice laced with power he addressed Percy.

"Will you Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon, accept this Quest issued by your Patron, Phoebus Apollo to find and retrieve the Soul Gem?"

Percy bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes while a million thoughts were running through his head. He knew that a lot of lives were depending on his decision. Still there was a matter he should address before he made his decision.

"Before I make my decision Apollo I have to ask. Why them?" he asked pointing to the two agents. "And what is the connection between the Hammer Mjolnir and the Stone?"

"All I can say Perce is that to find the Gem you must go with them. I have foreseen it. But that's the thing about the future, it's always in motion. And many different possible futures there are. So all I can do is guide you to the best path for you." He took a breath and eased his power letting it fade into almost nothing. "Percy, you are like a little brother to me. You've always been good to my children at camp and believe it or not I care a lot about you. Going with those two will help you perform the thing you like doing more than anything else, helping people. And I promise you that unless it's something of equal seriousness you won't receive an other Quest after this one. This is something that the entire Council agree on."

"I accept Lord Apollo." Percy said after a moment of thought. He may not show it but Apollo's words touched him greatly. "But not for the will of the Council, but because of all the people out there." His response made both of the agents smile, even the stoic Hill and Apollo to beam at him before turning serious once again.

"Then you know what you have to do."

Percy nodded. He took a deep breath and asked.

"How will I find the Soul Gem?"

Apollo entered a trance as green mist started to come out of his mouth. In an otherworldly voice he spoke.

**"You must go south, to the land where Enchantments meet."**

**"The unworthy shall become worthy as the Hammer is picked"**

**"Grudge shall set the world ablaze, to set it right some assembly is required"**

**"And the blue jewel from the Mad Titan's grasp be freed"**

Both agents were mystified by the change in the Gods voice, while Maria the one versed in mythology was staring wide eyed at what was happening. The God was issuing a Prophecy.

"Once again Apollo you're completely vague and unhelpful." Deadpanned Percy after the God was finished.

Apollo just grinned at him. "It's a Prophecy. It's supposed to be vague and unhelpful. Duh."

At the mortal's deadpan faces he chuckled. "This is all I can do for you. The Ancient Laws prevent me to provide more help. Just remember to look underneath the underneath."

"Did you just quote Naruto? That's just lame man."

"OI! This God is not lame! He's a bag of awesomeness!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost you overgrown flashlight."

"You're spending way too much time with Arty. I'm not letting you go! You're mine dammit!"

"Get lost!" Apollo flashed him one last grin and was gone in a flash of golden light, leaving the three mortals in the camp.

"So…" begun Percy.

"That was… disturbing." Said Carol who had mostly stayed silent up until now.

"So is the offer still open?" asked Percy hesitantly.

These words made Hill give him a glare that would rival Athena. "You think that after all that I'd leave you here? Come on hero-boy, there's a world that needs saving."

"Thank you, Deputy Director. I won't let you down."

Carol smiled at him. "Good to have you on board. Another super-powered in S.H.I.E.L.D. will be a good addition to our forces."

"Apollo might behave like a fool but he is sharper than he appears." At Hills interjection both turned to her. "He forbade me from going to S.H.I.E.L.D. with the intel on the Infinity Gems but at the same time wanted you to join. Now I can't complain that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't do anything about them because you've joined. I hate that God."

Percy laughed. "I might introduce you to his sister. I believe you two will get on really well."

"Okay then, next stop New Mexico. The land of Enchantment, there were obvious clues within the Prophecy that you should go there."

"One sec. Let me gather my things."

After Percy gathered his most needed equipment like his armor and Anaklysmos he moved to the agent's camp to see it all rounded up. He waited for a bit for them to finish as he thought about this new start to his life. Annabeth's death still hurt but like Artemis said the other night, it was time to move on. If Annabeth ever saw him wallowing in despair for all these years she would have kicked his ass so badly that his grandchildren would have the scars.

Time to move on, were his thoughts. With a smile he asked his agents something that was on his mind for a while now. "So how're we going to New Mexico?" there was something he was forgetting, but what was it?

Carol turned to him as she pointed the Quinjet behind her. "We fly of course."

Percy paled. That was what he was forgetting. Crap.

* * *

In a clearing not far from them there was a woman dressed in a silver chiton. She smiled as the Quinjet took off.

"May all the fortune in the world be with you, Perseus." Said in ancient Greek the Goddess Artemis before she vanished in a silver flash.

* * *

**Next up: THOR**


End file.
